republicofdoylefandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess of George
Duchess of George is the third episode of the first season and the third episode in the series. Summary The Doyles take on a cold arson case for Mal's old flame to find out the tragic truth of what really happened when a girl died in a bar fire; Jake and Leslie are finally starting to connect when Jake discovers he might be... a daddy? Plot The episode begins with Mal waiting outside a house in the surveillance van while Jake is inside with a woman named Claire. Jake, who is supposed to be questioning the woman, is actually having sex with her. In the middle of the act, Jake's phone rings and it turns out to be Mark Downer, Jake's client and Claire's husband. Jake tries to convince him not to enter the house but he does and catches Jake trying to put his clothes back on. Mark attacks Jake but Jake is able to gather his clothes and run into the street, yelling at Mal to start the van. Jake is able to make it into the van and Mal speeds off. Back at the house, Mal and Jake are talking with Miranda Cahill, a potential client and a former girlfriemd of Mal's, who is accompanied by her husband Tony Baker. Miranda's bar was burned down, killinga 19-year-old Debbie Simms. Miranda wants to know who burned down her best bar and blames a man named Al Kavanagh. After Tony gets angry and storms out of the house, Mal accepts the job. Jake and Mal go to the police station where they are given a file by a contact in the service named Dan. He gives them three minutes with the file and the two take pictures of the information. Back at the house, the group has gathered all their current information and place it on the wall, going through all the possibilities of what might have happened. The two then go to talk to the mother of the deceased girl, Roxanne Simms. After asking some questions, they find out that Debbie had become addicted to cocaine sometime before she died. Jake and Mal also take a small box of Debbie's paintings and put it back at the office. Upon leaving Roxanne's house, Jake and Mal are almost killed when an unknown person attempts to run them over. Later, Jake goes to Al Kavanagh's nightclub under the guise of "Jake from the Rigs". He talks to a drunken Constable Leslie Bennett before questioning the bartender about Debbie Simms. Jake finds out that she was seeing an older man, who Jake suspects was Kavanagh. On his way out, he sees a Leslie is being held by another man who will not let her leave. Jake confronts the man and Leslie punches him in the face with Jake throwing him into a wall right after, knocking him out, and grabs Leslie and the two leave the club. Jake brings Leslie back to the Doyle house. He takes off Leslie's shoes and places her on the couch when the two begin to get intimate. Jake stops before things going to far because Leslie is drunk and he is not. He leaves the room and gets a call from Claire, asking him to "apologise". He jokes about it and hangs up right before a bag is thrown over his head and two thugs grab him and throw him in a vehicle. Jake is taken out of the vehicle and the bag is removed by the docks. One of the thugs punches him a couple of times and then he is told to stop askig questions where he is not welcome. The next morning, Tinny arrives home late and is grounded. Leslie wanders into the kitchen and asks Mal how she got here and the two both think of Jake. Meanwhile, Jake is in the hospital getting his wounds treated by his ex-wife Nikki Renholds. Aftr being treated, Jake goes to the golf course to confront Kavanagh. The confrontation results in nothing and Jake and Mal leave. Jake then gets a call from Leslie who threatens him and demands that he doesn't tell anyone about last night. After that, Jake and Rose inform Des that he has a job at Kavanagh's club. While Jake and Mal wait in the van, Des steals Kavanagh's cellphone and downloads a listening device into it. After planting the device in Kavanagh's phone, Jake and Mal go to Miranda's pub and plant a device there. Jake, Mal, Miranda, and Tony begin talking and once again Tony storms out. Jake follows him and witnesses him buying cocaine from an unknown man. Right after taking a photo, a man knocks Jake out with a baseball bat. Afterwords INCOMPLETE Starring *Allan Hawco as Jake Doyle *Seán McGinley as Malachy Doyle *Mark O'Brien as Des Courtney *Lynda Boyd as Rose Miller *Marthe Bernard as Tinny Doyle *Krystin Pellerin as Constable Leslie Bennett *Rachel Wilson as Nikki Renholds **Robert Joy as Al Kavanagh **Mary Walsh as Miranda Cahill **Steve Cochrane as Tony Baker **Phillip Craig as Arthur Gallagher **Paul Ewan Wilson as Mark Downer **Jane Maggs as Claire Downer **Vicky Hynes as Roxanne Simms Quotes *Tony: Are we keeping you up? Jake: Oh, sorry... had a client riding me pretty hard last night. *Mal: Who do you owe any money to? Jake: I don't owe anyone money. And I'm fine, thanks for asking. (he gets into the car) Mal: Where are you going? Jake: Off to find my real dad! Mal: Maybe he's the one who tried to kill us. Jake: Yeah, well, I still like him better. *Mal: Hello. Leslie: Hello. Do you know where I am? Mal: Yes, I do. You're in my kitchen. Leslie: Do you know how I got here? Mal: No, but I have a theory. *Jake: I guess I better lay off the client relations. Mal: Lay off? Do you hear yourself? Jake: You had enough time to take a snapshot of the guy, but you couldn't stop him from hitting me in the head with a baseball bat? That's real nice, Dad, real nice. Music "You Can't Always Get What You Want" performed by Rusted Root "Sugar Cane" performed by Joey Stylez "Magic Carpet Ride" performed by Steppenwolf Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes